The present invention relates to a car top mechanism as defined in the claims. Furthermore, the invention relates to a rollover protection mechanism as defined in the claims. In addition, the invention relates to a convertible as defined in the preamble of claims.
In prior art, e.g. specifications U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,284,360, 5,094,478, 5,056,816, 5,236,219, 5,393,093 present different solutions for rollover protection of convertibles using a rollover bar which turns or is drawn into a concealed position and emerges when needed.
On the other hand, there are conventional multi-link top mechanisms used in convertibles, by means of which a soft flexible covering can be stretched over the passenger compartment and removed from this position. Similarly, there are multi-link top mechanisms used in conjunction with substantially rigid roof panel components forming a folding hard top.
In prior-art convertibles, the structures, actuating devices and functions of the rollover bar and those of the top mechanism are completely separate from each other because the rollover bar has been so designed that it will work in both the open and the closed positions of the folding top. The structures are therefore complicated and expensive.